Susto de Medianoche
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: La noche a veces puede ser lo mas hermoso del mundo en compañía de quienes te quieren, a veces puede ser oscura y aterradora cuando se está en compañía equivocada… salvo cuando llegue tu ángel guardián para rescatarte de las garras de la oscuridad. A


**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Susto de Medianoche.**_

_**Alice POV**_

Me encontraba en casa de mi mejor amiga Bella Swan pasando una noche de fiesta increíble junto a Rosalie mí otra mejor amiga, las tres éramos inseparables nos conocimos en el primer año de la Universidad, desde ese entonces no nos hemos separado, nuestra amistad es indestructible y fuerte.

Bailábamos las tres al ritmo de la música, pues me costo mucho convencer a Edward el novio de Bella y a Emmett el novio de Rosalie que me las prestará un segundo para bailar con ellas la verdad esos chicos son extremadamente celosos con sus chicas, ellos me las "prestaba" por así decirlo por ser su mejor amiga y por que ellos saben que puedo hacerles la vida imposible castigándolos con un día entero de compras, me encantaba hacerlos sufrir, eso suena malvado pero ellas a veces les divertía ver sus caras de aburrimiento y cansancio, la cual solo se les quitaba cuando entrábamos a Victoria Secret's por unos conjuntos de lencería ahí si que entraban corriendo como niños en una dulcería nada más para verlas desfilar con ropa interior muy pequeña diría yo, pero al fin y al cabo eran mis amigas y las adoraba, pero siempre era la soltera y solitaria del grupo había tenido citas fallidas pero nada había resultado para mí, aún así no perdía la oportunidad de pasarla bien con mis amigas, ellas eran todo para mí.

"Oye Alice", me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones

"Vamos por algunos tragos, estoy seca" – dijo Bella.

"Yo igual" – dijo Rosalie.

"Vamos por unos", les dije a ambas y salimos en dirección a la pequeña barra improvisada para la fiesta.

Edward y Emmett estaban a cargo de la barra así que nos tardaron en hacernos unos tragos, aparte de que estaban divinos, sus chicas se lo agradecieron dándole un beso en los labios, nada mas verlas demostrarle su amor hacia ellos, sentí un poco de envidia, poca veces me gustaba presenciar estos actos de amor.

Siempre soñaba desde niña que algún día me iba a topar con mi príncipe azul, aquel chico que me rescataría de las garras de un malvado ladrón o de alguna mala persona, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, _ni que viviéramos en el siglo XVIII_, luego de ver a las chicas separarse de los chicos, entablamos una conversación entre todos y casi me hacían olvidar por lo que estaba pasando hace unos momentos, Emmett intento beberse tres vasos de cerveza seguidos casi lo logró, pero Edward le arruinó la diversión al contar un chiste el cual Emmett no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse botando la cerveza que tenia en el boca por todos lados, fue muy cómico.

"Emmett" – grito Rose, mirándolo como si fuera a matarlo "no sabes cuanto me costó este vestido y tu cabeza hueca lo has arruinado con cerveza"

"Pero mi cielo" – decía él, con cara de perrito arrepentido "no fue mi intención y lo sabes mi princesa"

"Mejor échale la culpa al idiota de Edward", dijo apretando sus puños.

"Oye grandote, no te metas con mi novio" – dijo Bella.

"Calma Bella" – dijo Edward.

"Tranquilo Emmett, sabes que no fue mi intención" – dijo Edward, mientras besaba la mano de Rose, "Rosalie prometo pagarte el vestido como señal de arrepentimiento por haberlo arruinado, mis mas sinceras disculpas".

Rose no sabia que hacer si reírse o aceptar en serio la culpa de edward, pero en mi caso no me pude contener más y estalle en risas, Bella estaba en las mismas así que no paro de reír por un buen rato, Rosalie acepto las disculpas de Edward y dos vestidos nuevos, tuvo un poder de convencimiento sobre Edward que le pidió otro, sino su cara iba a pagar el precio, olvidan que ella es una chica dura, al menos ella es igual a mí no dejamos que nadie se meta con nuestra ropa, eso es lo más sagrado para nosotras.

Seguimos charlando un poco más, y nos fuimos a bailar de nuevo, estar con ellos era lo máximo, al encargado de la música le pareció muy buena idea colocar una canción lenta, típica para bailar con tu pareja, pero en mi caso yo no tenía con quien compartir esa pieza, mi corazón ya estaba suficientemente dañado y herido por estar solo tanto tiempo, que opte por irme de allí, esas canciones solo hacían querer correr hacia mi cuarto y derramar lagrimas por no tener con quien compartir mi vida…

Les dije que iba al baño, fue una excusa pobre.

"Chicos voy al baño, regreso al rato" – les dije, ellos asintieron y simule que iba al baño, pase por un grupo de personas, logrando escaparme por la puerta trasera.

Al fin salí de ahí no soportaba ese ambiente amoroso, es triste y vacío no tener con quien compartir esos momentos maravillosos, opte por caminar a casa sería estúpido tomar un taxi cuando vives a 4 cuadras de la casa de tu mejor amiga, bueno también fue tonto de mi parte haber venido sin mi carro pero bueno ya lo hecho esta hecho.

De repente sentí como si alguien estaba espiando mis pasos como una sombra, intenté voltear disimuladamente hacia atrás y no logre visualizar a nada ni a nadie, apure más el paso y seguí caminando, en eso oigo un ruido, intente correr y alguien me sujeto por el brazo.

"Cual es el apuro pequeña" – dijo la voz de un hombre alto y fuerte.

"Déjame en paz" – le dije con el hilo de voz que apenas me quedaba.

"No te asustes pequeña, no te voy a hacer daño" – dijo pasando una navaja por mi cara la cual me hizo temblar y empecé a brotar lagrimas, creí que iba a morir en ese instante.

"Suéltame asqueroso" – replique con voz asustada, "que quieres, que quieres de mí", mientras intentaba forcejear con él, pero la navaja se presionaba mas por mi cara.

"Dame todas y cada una de tus pertenencias si no quieres salir lastimada" – dijo con una voz amenazante, fue bajando hasta parar en mi cuello.

Yo empecé a darle mi cartera, mi celular, mis cosas de valor y mientras que el imbécil ese las echaba a su chaqueta.

"Veo que te has portado muy bien" – dijo con voz fría, "no tengo ganas de dejarte ir", su aliento asqueroso golpeaba mi cara.

"déjame ir, ya tienes todas mis cosas de valor, déjame cretino" – ya las palabras me salían atropelladas.

"No te dejaré hasta que seas _mía_" – su voz era mas fuerte y amenazadora

"Jamás seré tuya" – ya ni sabía de donde sacaba coraje y fuerza para enfrentármele.

"No te opongas princesita, por que puedes pagar las consecuencias muy caras" – ahora su navaja presionaba un poco mas sobre mi cuello haciendo que me lastimara, ahogaba sollozos dentro de mí, creí que sería el final de mi vida, este hombre me haría suya y después me mataría, tenía que haber alguna forma de escapar de las garras de este infierno que estaba viviendo.

"Oiga que hace" – escuche una voz cerca.

"Déjela en paz" – vociferaba más fuerte y enojado, "deje a la dama en paz, suéltela".

"¿Y que me vas a hacer?" – le retó.

"He dicho que sueltes a la dama" – volvió a retarlo.

El ladrón se enfureció arrojándome al suelo haciendo que me golpeara las rodillas y la cabeza contra el pavimento, entonces todo se nublo veía todo distorsionado como si hubiera mucha neblina opacando mi vista, escuchaba que el ladrón luchaba a golpes contra _mi ángel salvador_

El dolor que me invadía no era normal, si a duras penas podía ver lo que pasaba la cabeza me daba vueltas, la lucha se hacía mas y más fuerte, puede escuchar unas quejas aún así rogaba a Dios que enviara a la policía o por ayuda, antes de que alguien resultara muerto en esta pelea.

Mientras seguía batallando con mi dolor, escuché la sirena de una patrulla de policía, los agentes forcejearon para separar a los hombres que peleaban y arrestaron al ladrón que se había intentado llevar todas mis pertenencias e incluso quería más, mi vista cada vez era un poco mas clara, luego mi ángel vino hacia mí para saber como me encontraba.

"¿Estas bien?" – me preguntó.

No puede evitar quejarme del dolor, "si eso creo "

"Tranquila ya viene una ambulancia por ti, vas a estar bien" – me dijo, no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida.

"Gracias, por salvarme" – dije quejándome por el dolor en mi cabeza, sentía dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

"Shhh" – puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarlos, haciendo que mis labios hormiguearan haciéndome sentir una sensación única, "No hables podrías lastimarte más, espera que la ambulancia venga por ti".

"De acuerdo" – susurré.

Al rato llegó una ambulancia, los paramédicos me examinaron por completo no obviaron nada pero mi golpe en la cabeza fue lo que les preocupó por lo que me llevaron al hospital a realizarme unos exámenes, cuando papá se enterase de lo que me había sucedido su reacción no va a ser normal, es que Carlisle era muy sobreprotector conmigo al igual que mi mamá Esme eran mis dos mayores tesoros en el mundo, no se que haría sin ellos.

En el hospital me hicieron los análisis correspondientes, papá estuvo conmigo en todo momento observo mis placas y dijo que me encontraba en perfecto estado, que había sido un milagro que no me había pasado algo más grave pero que por precaución iba a tener que pasar la noche en el hospital y a la mañana siguiente de darían de alta, deje caer mi cabeza suavemente en las almohadas, mi padre se fue a hablar con la enfermera.

"Regreso enseguida, mi cielo" – dijo

"Esta bien papá, no te preocupes" – contesté.

"Descansa mi hija bella, has tenido una noche muy larga" – me besó en la frente y salió detrás de la enfermera.

Intentaba conciliar el sueño pero no podía, estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo aquel chico de ojos azules que me había rescatado de la oscuridad, fue cuando sentí que el sueño me iba venciendo y finalmente me quedé dormida.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos me encontré con mi madre que estaba sentada en un sillón admirando un ramo de flores, realmente era hermoso y grande.

"Mamá" – dije intentando levantarme de la cama para sentarme y caminar hasta las flores, ella me ayudo a llegar.

"Poco a poco cariño" – dijo.

"Quien las ha traído", le pregunté.

"Un chico bien parecido" – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, "él nos contó todo lo sucedido anoche, realmente es un chico muy encantador"

"Oh mamá, él es mi _ángel_ me ha salvado, le estaré eternamente agradecida" – dije siempre le contaba a mi mamá todo, era aparte de ser mi madre era también una de mis mejores amigas, "¿está aquí?" no pude evitar emocionarme al poder verlo de nuevo.

"Creo que esta afuera, dijo que no quería ir a casa hasta que despertaras" – contestó mi madre.

"Es tan dulce" – respondí

"Lo llamaré, él quiere verte" y salió de la habitación

A los minutos entró, me encontró admirando las flores que el mismo había llevado a mi cuarto

"Hola" – dijo con timidez, "¿como te sientes?"

"Hola, mejor gracias" – me giré para observarlo de cerca, era realmente muy guapo sentí que mi mundo dio un giro rápido, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

"Me alegro que estés bien" – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, "no me habría perdonado a mi mismo, si te hubiese pasado algo"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien y sana gracias a ti" – dije, acercándome más a él.

"Prometo de ahora en adelante no separarme de ti jamás" – dijo seguro de sus palabras, tomó mi mano derecha y la besó, "no permitiré que nadie te haga daño".

No pude evitar sonrojarme y esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, mi intuición me decía que iba a ser feliz con él para siempre.

"Yo tampoco quiero vivir separada de ti" – le contesté.

Juntos contemplamos las flores que me había regalado, tomando una de ellas y colocándola entre mis cabellos muy cerca de mi oreja, donde depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla, a partir de ahí supe que él era el amor de mi vida, el hombre que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

**Hola aquí les dejo este one shot espero que les guste, la inspiración surgió de un sueño que tuve, que loco ¿¿no?? Amo y adoro esta pareja me parecen tan lindos, bueno saben que también amo y adoro a Edward y Bella, pero tengo una obsesión con Jasper, en fin comenten lindo y nos vemos en otra oportunidad.**

**Besos!**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siii algo de publicidad jeje ;)**

_**Engaños (One Shot Rosalie, Emmett y Edward)**_

_**Una Fan Enamorada (Edward y Bella) en progreso**_

_**Vidas Universitarias (Edward y Bella) en progreso**_


End file.
